


Count My Sins

by themartiansummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themartiansummer/pseuds/themartiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dying. Cas is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleeding Out (00Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782098) by [ohsorestless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsorestless/pseuds/ohsorestless). 



> human!cas 
> 
> stole the original concept from http://archiveofourown.org/works/782098
> 
> thought i'd convert it to destiel gimme your opinions

Dean gasps, feeling a hot, sharp sting in his chest. Then a warm trickling down his back, soaking his shirt.

He won't look at it, can't, no time.

The hulking Rougarou comes at him again, this time Dean's ready.

He's been watching it for awhile now, it's got a weak left strike.

With a burst of adrenaline Dean dodges another blow and lunges for the kill. The blade plunges in deep.

It screams and collapses, writhing, spilling, and finally quieting.

Breathing hard, Dean stumbles backward against a wall and slides down.

Eyes clenched shut, he struggles to hold onto consciousness.

He knows it's bad.

He can't look. He just can't. This time feels different and he knows it.

He thinks of Cas. 

He hears the abandoned warehouse door screech open, dusky light spilling in.

"Dean?"

That voice, the way he says Dean's name, like a poem, like a promise. Like it means everything. It makes water spring suddenly to Dean's eyes. He quickly blinks hard as Castiel rushes to him, slumped on the floor.

"What happened Dean? What do I do? Tell me what to do!" Castiel is saying, frantically trying to sop up the blood that is quickly pooling around them. 

He shrugs off his trenchcoat, now mostly soaked in Dean's blood.

"Nothin' to do, Cas." Dean says weakly.

He still won't look at it.

He feels Castiel's gentle fingers then, slowly removing the tattered remains of Dean's shirt.

Castiel inhales shakily.

"Dean I... it's..." he chokes "It's so bad."

Eyes finally fluttering open, Dean squints up at Castiel.

The former angel is gazing intently at him, face etched in agony.

Dean puffs a weak laugh. "Bluest eyes I ever did see..."

Finally, he manages a glance downward at himself.

Shit. 

A massive, ugly wound gapes in his chest, blood pulsing out with every beat of his slowing heart. He can feel a steady stream down his back.

"Dean-"

"Listen to me Cas. I need you to be strong. This-" he chokes suddenly "this is gonna be it for me, and I need you to listen now."

A sob escapes Castiel's throat. He never did quite get the hang of masking human emotions.

"Cas, I love you so much." Dean whispers urgently, "You promise me you'll keep going, ok?" He can feel wetness on his face now, eyes blurring, breath catching. "Promise me now that you won't ever give up, even when it's so hard. Promise me that you'll be strong and survive, that you'll never fucking give up."

Castiel is staring wide-eyed at Dean, endlessly blue and impossibly agonized. Tears slip down his cheeks.

"Dean please, we can get Sam, get help, we'll-"

"Cas." Dean murmurs. "Promise." His vision was getting darker. He suddenly felt very cold.

No Dean, no!" Castiel begs, "Please Dean! No no no, I need you Dean, no, I need you with me! Dean don't leave me! Dean please!"

He's screaming now, holding his hunter's face in his hands.

Dean's eyes drift closed.

Castiel leans yet closer. Dean is murmuring something.

"Angel." he breathes as Castiel hugs him close. "My angel."

I love you Dean, I love you I love you..." Castiel sobs, clutching the man close. "I promise Dean, I promise, I promise..."


End file.
